


Lightbringer

by riverrogz (thesonder)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Background Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Background Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Needles, POV Lucifer, Piano Sex, Plot Twists, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesonder/pseuds/riverrogz
Summary: Starts in S3E19 when Chloe talks to Pierce about Lucifer and her famous bullet necklace. Only this time, Lucifer is there to hear all of it.Lucifer is angry, and Chloe is sorry. But how will their relationship evolve as a result of this, and will what they have with each other be enough to overcome the powerful forces fighting to drive them apart?Started as a oneshot but I decided to expand it. AU storyline but with key S3 plots linked in with my remixed narrative.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 113
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for zel <3

Lucifer's black jacket ruffles as he pushes the large glass door open and walks out of the office and back into the bullpen. He tries keeps his back straight, despite how much it wishes to slump over and collapse in his despair, and looks around. Looks for that very specific face.  
After a complete scan of the bullpen and nothing coming up, Lucifer, crestfallen, looks to the office. That's the only other place she could be. After the diuscussion about Maze, she probably went to talk with Pierce about how to proceed with the case. Right?  
Decidedly, he heads towards it.  
As Lucifer draws nearer, he begins to hear voices. Agitated ones. Worry dances in his chest.  
Lucifer slows as he reaches the office door, sliding up swiftly next to it as he puts his hands in his pockets and presses his ear near the glass. Luckily for him, or rather unluckily, he is hidden by a large bookcase on the inside of the office that masks his position, and with this he begins to listen to the voices.  
It's the Detective, clear as day, and Lucifer's heart does a little jump in his chest when he hears it. That never changes. But then other voice he hears, Pierce's, places a sliver of ice in his veins and he shudders, the knowledge of that kind of evil being so close to the Detective freezing him to the bone.  
Pierce and the Detective are arguing. That much is true. And despite how bad he knows it is, Lucifer finds a little satisfaction in this, knowing that Pierce hasn't fully got stolen her yet. But then Lucifer hears his own name, and his ears perk up.  
"Lucifer and I, we're- we- we're partners. We're friends." the Detective says, and it's like a stone drops in Lucifer's chest. This can't be good.  
There is a pause as Pierce evaluates this.  
"Do all your friends give you jewelry?" he says pointedly, and by the silence Lucifer can tell he is gesturing, probably to a certain necklace of intergalactic importance to him around the Detective's neck.  
"This?" the Detective says, and it sounds as though she is showing the necklace to Pierce. Lucifer risks a quick look around the bookcase and sees inside the office, to where the Detective stands opposite Pierce, indeed holding the necklace in her hand as she looks up at Marcus.  
"Lucifer gave me this as a joke!"  
There is a beat.  
It's almost as if Lucifer can't believe his ears. _Did she really just say that?_  
A _joke?_  
The kind of sadness opening up in Lucifer as a result of these words drowns out the Detective's next words as she continues to Pierce,  
"It's a funny story actually- he says it's the closest I ever came to penetrating him..."  
But Lucifer isn't listening anymore. He moves away from the door, his eyes glazed over as he attempts to process what he has heard.  
_A joke?_  
He can't believe any of it was a joke. Not any of it. Not the vision of her form sleeping in his shirt in his bed in his penthouse after he came home from Vegas. Not the sight of her, so peaceful and so beautiful and so blissfully unaware of how much she deserves, and how little he can give to her. The smell of her, deeply floral and warm and like home, as she had yawned and woken up, and as he had brought down the box from the safe. The look on her face, her eyes so wide and open, warm and kind and loving. How she had laughed as he explained her gift, and the way her smile made his heart do somersaults in his chest over and over again.  
A joke.  
The way she had hugged him immediately after. The way he had felt home, security, in her embrace, in her warm arms and her strength that he so admires to this day. And afterwards, when they had accidentally fallen asleep in each others' arms, and woken early and embarrassed the next morning, flustered but warm inside, all fuzzy in the knowledge of what they now knew was between them.  
A joke.  
Sure.  
Tears seem to fill Lucifer's eyes as he exits the police station at a brisk pace, down the steps and to the left, down the road of busy shoppers and just somewhere where he can be alone. Because the tears no longer seem to be under control, and he has to furiously keep wiping them away as they come.  
A joke? Was everything a joke to her, as none of it was to him?  
A joke? Was what he had felt that night as he looked at her eyes that stared right back, all fake to her?  
It can't be, it can't be, it can't be.  
Lucifer's heart hurts and he speeds up his walking, so scared to be so open in public.  
He hadn't quite realised how much it all meant to him until it's validity was called into question.  
You don't know what you have until it's gone.  
Suddenly Lucifer can't take it, and he dives down an alley to his right, far down until no one can see him.  
And then he cries and cries, because he fears he has lost the only thing that made him bright.  
She was the one who brought light to him.  
She was his lightbringer.  
And now it has gone dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, we are delving down an AU storyline and so I won't be following the individual storylines of the show anymore (so not Maze's frame murder etc that went on in 3x19).

By the time Lucifer surfaces from the film of tears over his eyes and the pulling ache of pain in his chest, the world has become darker. He looks up, and his eyes darken with the setting sun, resolute in a sadness that has now transformed into rage. Lucifer gets to his feet, brushing off the powdery dirt from his blue suit and taking one deep breath in. When he exits the mouth of the alley he had been hiding in, looking once to his left and then beginning to stalk down the LA streets back to his penthouse, the one thing he fails to notice is Chloe, standing on the steps leading into the precinct, watching him go with a conflicted, guilty expression on her face.  
Chloe returns to the inside of the precinct, her fingers finding the necklace she had defiled in front of Pierce moments earlier, reliving in her head the moment she had heard the fast footfalls and turned to see Lucifer storming out of the precinct, having clearly heard what she had just said. The regret, the guilt that had toiled suddenly inside her as she excused herself from Pierce and fought through the throngs of people in the bullpen to follow Lucifer. How she had been stopped, Dan grabbing her arm to talk her to her about Maze’s case, but really she needed to go and see Lucifer, because she knows she hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. When finally, after an agonizing few minutes of tolerating Dan’s incessant rambling, she had escaped and run down the steps, only to see Lucifer at the mouth of an alley near the precinct. Past the civilians clogging the streets, she had just been able to see his bloodshot eyes before he turned and disappeared in amongst the other civilians, and out of sight.  
She walks now, slow and sick, back into the precinct. How she has messed things up. She had known he wasn’t okay with her and Pierce, she had known it. And yet she carried on. What had he been doing? Why did he disappear down that alley? So many questions. And maybe one way to answer them.  
Glancing shiftily behind her, Chloe scoots over to her desk and sits down in front of her computer. The alley Lucifer had went down was barely a street away from the precinct, meaning the cameras they have for the station may _just_ reach that far.  
She opens the multiple live camera feeds, scrolling down the street and camera names until she reaches the last one, clicking on it and seeing a dark alley full of garbage bags and cigarette butts littering the floor. At the end of it, she sees the street beyond it, and recognises it as being the street the police station lies on.  
_Yes,_ she thinks. They have it.  
The time stamp flickers at the bottom, roughly half an hour ago, so Chloe presses down on the fast forward and watches in double time as the wind ruffles the garbage bags and litter scrapes across the floor. Then, she sees him. Tall, smart in his suit, shoulders hunched as he dives down the alley mouth. Chloe smashes the mouse button to get it to stop fast forwarding, and sits back to watch as Lucifer, now in normal speed, enters the alley.  
He walks quite a ways down it, stopping around two thirds in. There, he stands with his back to one of the brick walls and also the camera, and looks up for a moment. After a brief moment, Lucifer presses his hands over his face and sinks towards the ground, where his shoulders slowly begin to shake.  
Nothing could have prepared Chloe for that. She feels sick again. Lucifer is _crying_. Her heart sinks as she watches Lucifer on the camera, his head hung low and his whole body shuddering with tears she can neither see or hear.  
She had made him _cry_. Actually _cry_. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him cry, ever. It’s so unlike the Lucifer she knows. But of course he cries. Everyone does. It just conflicts this brass character of him she has built in her head, with overflowing confidence and a huge, wide smile.  
Chloe swallows the lump in her throat as she watches Lucifer sob, until something seems to change. The time stamp shows it has been mere minutes. Lucifer looks up towards the wall in front of him, and she can’t see his face due to the positioning of the camera, but something in the way his shoulders set back and straighten up, she can guess that his sadness has turned into something more resembling anger. And that scares her even more than the tears.  
Lucifer on the cameras gets to his feet, brushes himself off and exits the alley, where he looks to the left once, and walks away, just like she had seen him do in real time on the front steps of the precinct.  
“Chloe?”  
She jumps, scrambling to close the tab where she had being watching Lucifer like a guilty child being caught doing something they shouldn’t. Whirling in her chair, Chloe finds Pierce looming over her shoulder.  
“Marcus- I mean, um, Lieutenant… Uh, can I help you?” she stammers, flustered. For what reason, she doesn’t even really know.  
Chloe sees Pierce’s eyes travel down pointedly to her hands, which she realises have been caressing Lucifer’s necklace as she had watched him on the screens. Her hands drop it like it’s red hot. Seemingly not convinced, Pierce looks reproachfully at her.  
“Look, everything’s fine, I promise. It’s just… you know how Lucifer is, you have to keep an eye on him…” she says desperately, not even sure if Pierce had seen what she was doing on the screen, but taking no chances.  
“Keep… an eye on him?” Pierce, says confused.  
_Phew, he hadn’t seen._  
“It’s nothing.” Chloe smiles, relieved, getting to her feet and looking up at Pierce lovingly. “Don’t worry about it.” She smiles with inner relief, and places a warm hand on Pierce’s chest before moving away. She then grabs her stuff from the desk and clears her throat. She’s never been good at lying.  
“Look, I’m just gonna, go and check something real quick.” Pierce looks at her questioningly. “Maze. There’s something that might be able to prove her innocence, I need to…”  
Pierce rolls his eyes but gestures for her to go. “Be safe.”  
“Thanks!” Chloe waves to him and runs at a jog out of the precinct doors, sliding her gun into the holster as she exits onto the now almost dark streets of LA. Then she turns left, the exact same direction that Lucifer had previously gone in, towards his penthouse.  
They need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know any ideas for where this story could go in the comments because I'm not all that sure to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song World on Fire by Klergy to help me write this, it’s very good, very angsty, 10/10, would definitely recommend.  
> This chapter is for Emma cause she’s a hoe.

Chloe’s chest seems to gradually tighten the closer she gets to Lucifer’s penthouse, so much so that by the time she has entered the elevator leading up to his floor, her heart is beating a violent tattoo against her ribs.  
She doesn’t even know what she has to come to say, but she knows that the guilt she is feeling cannot continue to eat her alive as it does now. She had known how Lucifer felt about Pierce, and had disregarded his feelings just to date a guy. Just a stupid _guy_. And she regrets it terribly.  
Chloe takes a deep breath in as the elevator rises, and she can’t tell if the butterflies rocking around in her stomach are due to the rise of the elevator, or just pure nerves. Probably a mixture of both. Her hands fidget by her sides, clammy, and Chloe slowly lifts her eyes to the ceiling in an effort to calm herself.  
And then the elevator doors ding, and glide open, and she is here.  
Cautiously, Chloe steps out, looking around for the sight of the man she is so accustomed to having by her side. It doesn’t take long to find him.  
He is at the piano, as he usually is, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, one arm resting over the top of the piano, and one playing with the keys, weak and distracted. A tumble of jagged notes echo from the piano, but stop when the elevator doors ping open. Lucifer has his back to Chloe, and so doesn’t immediately turn until she has slowly reached where he sits.  
But when he does turn, and he sees her, his dark eyes cloud over with some kind of hurt she has rarely seen in her life, and Chloe’s heart sinks even deeper into her chest.  
“Lucifer.” she says, so quietly it’s almost a whisper, trying to project all her sorrow and regret into the one solitary word.  
Lucifer just looks at her.  
Chloe makes the gesture of going to sit on the piano stool, and he doesn’t push her away, so she sits. Retrieving the cigarette from his mouth, Lucifer stubs it out in an ashtray upon the piano and then turns in his seat to face her.  
“I saw you leave.” she starts. “You heard…?” Chloe asks.  
“Yes, Detective. I heard.” Lucifer says briskly, his face impassive in attempt to conceal his true emotions.  
“Lucifer, I’m sorry-” Chloe starts, but Lucifer interrupts her.  
“No, Detective, it’s quite alright. I should have realised… our friendship just doesn’t mean as much to you.”  
“No! Lucifer, it’s not like that!” Chloe says desperately trying to make him understand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I know it hurt you-”  
“Hurt me? And how would you know that?” Lucifer questions.  
“I-” Chloe stammers. Now she is stuck. She knows telling him about the security cameras would make him mad, but it’s important to her now that she is honest with him. She pauses, chewing her lip, trying to make a decision. Then she speaks. “I… saw you, on the cameras from the precinct. I saw you in the alley… crying.” Chloe can’t look at him as she says this, scared of what she may finds in those eyes of his.  
Lucifer stays silent, but Chloe can almost feel the palpable anger, bubbling inside him as he stews in silence.  
“You… watched me.” he finally says, in a voice that almost trembles with pure, unadulterated anger.  
Chloe would have preferred that he shouted.  
“I knew you were upset, I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” she tries to explain in a trembling voice, but trails off. She knows it’s a weak excuse to him, and has no desire to finish it.  
“Detective, you _watched_ me. Do you not realise what an invasion of privacy that is?” Lucifer says almost disgustedly, turning away from Chloe. If possible, Chloe’s heart sinks further, and she feels sick. Sick at herself.  
“Lucifer. I’m sorry.” she says. Her voice is slightly steadier now. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Oh. Because we’re ‘friends’? That’s what you said, isn’t it?” Lucifer says a little louder, turning back to her.  
“Lucifer-” Chloe starts, reaching a hand towards him, but Lucifer jumps to his feet, backing away from her. This gesture cuts deep like a knife.  
“Because _that_ -” Lucifer jabs a finger at the necklace lying on her chest. “Was ‘just a _joke’_ , wasn’t it!” He throws her own words back at her.  
“Lucifer, I didn’t mean-”  
“Then _what did you mean,_ Detective?” Lucifer whines, pleadingly. “Because I’m having a hell of a time trying to figure it out!” He finishes in a shout, and Chloe winces a little. She gets to her feet, on the other side of the piano stool from Lucifer and still quite a way away, but when she speaks, her voice still carries.  
“I think you know why Lucifer.”  
Lucifer almost rolls his eyes. “Do enlighten me.” he drawls sarcastically.  
“If I had told Pierce what the necklace really meant, what _you,_ really meant, to me… he probably would have broken up with me.” she finished bluntly.  
Lucifer says nothing, shocked into silence. Chloe continues, hesitantly.  
“We both know… the necklace wasn’t a joke. It was… far from it.”  
More silence. Lucifer’s heart seems to be speeding up a little in his chest.  
“Lucifer, you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way.” Chloe pleads, anxious in his silence. “When you gave me this necklace…” Lucifer looks down at it, lying passive on her chest. “For me, it was a promise. A promise that you meant. A promise to stay.”  
Silence.  
“Lucifer.” Chloe implores him. “There is something between us, and I’ve been stupid to ignore it… and I’m sorry. I was willing to hurt your feelings today to protect a relationship, one that could never mean as much to me as ours does, and that’s not right. I’m sorry. But you should know, this necklace-” She gestures to it, her fingers toying with the charm fondly. “-meant more to me than anything I’ve ever received before.”  
Lucifer’s brain seems to be nearly imploding. This has to be a joke. A dream. Some kind of hallucination. He subtly reaches down to pinch his leg, but _ouch_ , yes it seems that it must be real.  
“And yes, we’re partners.” Chloe says finally. “But maybe we could be more than that. Partners, in every sense of the word.”  
She takes a deep breath in to calm her hammering heart as she finishes her confession. She just bared her soul to Lucifer. It is up to him now whether he takes it. And yet he _still stays silent_.  
“Tell me you feel the same way.” Chloe begs, moving a little from her place behind the stool to draw nearer to him. His entire body is unmoving, frozen since the first moment she spoke of her true feelings.  
More, deafening, silence. She takes another step forward towards him. They are now barely a metre apart.  
“Lucifer, _please._ ” she pleads.  
A pause. And then in one swift movement, Lucifer steps forward and kisses her. His hands reach to cup her face, her cheek, her neck, as he kisses her almost desperately.  
He does feel the same way.  
Chloe melts into the kiss, her heart almost sighing in relief, and it’s like a breath of fresh air after a very long, long time underwater. She drinks Lucifer in, touching his chest, his back, running a hand through his hair.  
The kiss deepens, and Lucifer pushes Chloe a little so that they both stumble backwards together towards the piano, stopping with Chloe’s back pressed against the top.  
Lucifer moves his mouth down, brushing Chloe’s hair away from her shoulder to kiss her collarbone, her shoulder. Then Chloe’s hand reaches for Lucifer’s head, trying to push it up. He looks up at her, concern etched on every feature of his face.  
“What about Pierce?” Chloe whispers breathlessly, her mind a clouded mess of desire as she struggles to get the words out.  
Lucifer’s concerned expression hardens to resolute power.  
“Fuck Pierce.” Lucifer growls, and Chloe has nothing to say as Lucifer’s lips begin to travel down under her clothes, and as she moans, and her mind finally fogs over completely, replaced with only one thought - him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Lucifer didn’t fuck Pierce, he actually fucked Chloe! :D  
> Also I'm actually inspired to carry on with this so this wont be the last chapter – keep an eye out for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot more angsty than I realised and some characters may be OOC like Pierce, I just didn't really know how to dialogue it. Always, more angst... yay.

Heat. It's the first thing that Lucifer registers on his skin. Warm and pleasant and inviting. Consciousness lifts him gently from his sleep and he slowly comes to, his mind slightly sluggish from the whiskey, something like desire and the heavy veil of fatigue.   
When Lucifer opens his eyes, he sees it. The sun casts through the massive window on his right, shining down onto the bed Lucifer lies in, and where, with a shock, he sees a sleeping figure snuggled up against him.  
Then it all comes rushing back.  
Last night. Chloe. Her confession. His advance. Her lips, sweet and soft. Her skin, salty with the sweat and raw passion that they had shared together. Their bodies, entwined, moving together, partners once and for all. Her voice calling out _his_ name as they tumbled through the heights of ecstasy together.   
Her.  
Lucifer's eyes travel down to look at Chloe, sleeping against his chest, and she is so breathtaking. The morning sun casts down on her bare back, and her hair that runs with streaks of gold, spreads across her shoulders and back. She is so beautiful.   
Her eyes are closed, fast asleep, her hand lies loosely on his chest, and she looks the happiest he has ever seen her. So completely peaceful.  
The way she is wrapped around him pulls at Lucifer's heartstrings as he sees it, and suddenly the word lightbringer has a whole other meaning. Her, lying on him as she does right now, with the sun lighting up her golden hair, knowing that she is utterly and completely his, well, it brings light into him so much that his chest feels like it’s about to explode with it.  
Unfortunately, things are not that easy. He knows there will be consequences for what has happened tonight. Or, last night. Trixie will obviously have noticed her mother's absence, even if Dan is supposed to be looking after her, and they must remember Chloe has a boyfriend who is already suspicious over her involvement with Lucifer. He supposes they had proved him right after all.   
And so, despite the overwhelming happiness flooding through him after last night's events, Lucifer must sober up. They have work to do.  
He looks down at Chloe again, and his hand reaches from its place on the blanket to trail tantalizingly up her back, starting from the top of her tailbone, traveling slowly up her back and neck until he reaches her head, where he lifts up and strokes her hair, so tenderly.  
Chloe shifts at the movement, squirming a little as Lucifer's finger makes her back tingle. She wakes up slowly, burying her face in Lucifer's skin at first, reluctant to face the day.   
"Come on, love." Lucifer whispers, and that seems to do the trick. Chloe looks up, and Lucifer watches as the same thing that had happened to him earlier, now happens to her. He sees her eyes flicker, no doubt remembering in shock the way she had screamed last night, and red flushes her cheeks all at once.  
In mild horror, she looks around the room, at the clothes strewn around the room, evidence of their many misdoings.  
When she looks back at Lucifer, her eyes are wide.  
"Lucifer..." she murmurs pointedly.  
"Yes. I know."  
"Oh my God…" she slowly says, her hand still on Lucifer's chest. She is in _so_ much trouble.  
Chloe's eyes drift to the clock on the bedside table, and her mouth drops open, and then she jumps into action. Frantically, she crawls off the bed, one of Lucifer's blankets held against her chest, and begins running around collecting her clothes from the floor.  
"Detective-" Lucifer says, sitting up and watching her in confusion.   
"No, Lucifer, you don't understand. We have work. We have to go, now. And… look at us! We're in _so much trouble_." Chloe says, stressed.  
"With all due respect Detective, you _are_ the one who came here to profess your love to _me_."  
"I know," Chloe whines, hoisting a bra off one of the bedside lamps. "But I mean, I have a _boyfriend_. And believe me, this-" She gestures to Lucifer, naked and beautiful in his bed. "- is everything, and I want it. But now I have to… I guess I have to break up with Marcus." she says a little apprehensively, looking at Lucifer, who says nothing.  
Chloe nears the bed in her loose blanket toga, leans forward and cups Lucifer's chin in the hand not holding her blanket together. She kisses him gently, drawing away after a brief moment to grab her blouse from the foot of the bed. Now, with a collection of clothes in her arms, she steps back.  
"I wouldn't give what happened last night up for the world. I meant every word of it. But now I have to face the consequences."  
Lucifer nods. He had known this already.  
"But you shouldn't have to do it alone." he says.  
Lucifer throws back the blankets and gets out of bed, collecting his clothes. Together, both Chloe and Lucifer get dressed in a hasty mess, neglecting things so trivial as breakfast or brushing hair in their hurry, which would actually turn out to be a bad decision  
Chloe is too distracted and agitated to drive, so Lucifer offers to take the wheel, and they both speed towards the precinct in Lucifer’s Corvette, cutting it extremely close for tardiness.   
Lucifer screeches to a halt in the car park of the police station, and they both jump out, running towards the steps of the precinct. Chloe makes an effort to tidy her hair up, flattening it and scooping it into a low ponytail as Lucifer opens the door for her and they both rush inside and into the bullpen.   
Dan, Ella and Marcus Pierce are gathered around Dan’s desk as he details them on a case that had come in in the early hours of the morning, but as the door opens and Chloe and Lucifer hurry in, all three of them look round at the same time.  
Then there is an incredibly awkward silence. Glances move from Chloe and Lucifer’s crumpled clothes, slightly smeared makeup and extremely disheveled look and to both of them looking around shiftily. Chloe, nervous out of her mind, clears her throat and desperately tries to change the subject.  
“Dan, what you got? New case?”   
Dan breaks from his frozen trance and turns back to the files he had dropped on the desk to share with Ella and Pierce.  
“Uhhh… yeah. Um, gunshot victim. Six bullet wounds to the chest, suspected foul play but no leads so far. I was just talking to, um, Lieutenant to decide where to start.” Dan says, gesturing to Marcus, who is staring at Chloe with a cold, calculating gaze.   
“Uh, okay. Well I’m think I’m gonna-”  
“Detective Decker, actually, could I have a word?” Pierce interrupts her, and Lucifer can see Chloe gulp as she looks at Pierce.  
“Uh, sure. Yeah.” she says, and follows Pierce reluctantly towards the interrogation room. Before the door closes, she looks back at Lucifer, and Lucifer can't interpret the mess of emotions on her face, but he knows it isn't good.  
The door closes, and he looks back at Dan and Ella, who are staring expectantly at him.  
“I-” He points towards the door Chloe has just disappeared behind. “I’d better…” he trails off, and at the continued silent judging glances from Dan and Ella, he follows to where Chloe and Pierce had gone.  
Inside the interrogation room, Chloe turns to face Marcus.   
“Listen, Marcus, I think I should start-”  
“Yes I think that might be a good idea.” he says impertinently, his arms crossing across his chest.  
“Look, I’m really sorry.” she starts hesitantly.   
“For what?”  
“Well, I haven’t been… right, in our relationship…” she stumbles over her words, doing all she can to avoid spitting it out.  
“You think?” Pierce says.   
Chloe looks at him in shock.  
“Oh come on,” he rolls his eyes. “I saw you, just now. Walking in late, with Lucifer, in the same clothes as yesterday. It’s obvious. I thought you were better than that.” Pierce says bitterly, looking at her with pure disgust.  
Chloe can’t protest - he’s right.  
“Marcus, I’m sorry…” she begins, but he interrupts again.  
“You’re disgusting, you know that? You didn't even have the decency to break up with me first, and now, after you've gone and _fucked_ him, you only now come to me all sorry?” Pierce raises his voice towards the end, and Chloe flinches. His words hit deep, and she can't even stand up for herself. She feels the same way.  
“God, I _completely_ underestimated you. I thought you were a good person. Turns out you're just a horrible, manipulative, bitch. I can't believe I ever trusted you.” he snaps, but it might as well have been a shout, and tears fill Chloe's eyes.  
“Marcus, please-” she cries. They're at work, and the interrogation room may have walls but if Pierce continues to shout the way he is beginning to, the entire precinct will eventually hear what they are talking about.   
Just then, Lucifer storms in, and Chloe’s panic is heightened even further. She looks over at him in alarm, but he doesn’t meet her gaze. _Oh no._  
Lucifer moves to stand resolutely beside Chloe and turns to Pierce, whose ferocious anger has turned his face red and flushed as he points a threatening finger at Lucifer.  
“What the _hell_ are you doing? Get out!”  
“It’s not her fault, Lieutenant.” Lucifer says determinedly. Chloe grabs his arm and tries to pull him away from her and Pierce’s argument, “Lucifer don't-”, but he resists.  
“No, listen.” Lucifer turns back to Marcus. “I lured her into bed. It's not the Detective’s fault. She couldn't help it.”  
“Lucifer that's not true-”  
Lucifer interrupts her again, still speaking to Pierce. “Blame me. But it's not her fault. Don't attack her for something she isn't to blame for.”  
There is a dangerous silence as Pierce looks viciously from a frantic Chloe to a determined Lucifer, who is now poised a little in front of Chloe in a defensive stance.  
“Who the _hell_ do you think you are?” Pierce hisses at Lucifer. Chloe thinks she sees cool anger ripple off Lucifer as he speaks next, but she can’t see his face, in front of her as he is.  
“I think you know exactly who I am, Lieutenant.” Lucifer says. Away from Chloe’s sight, Lucifer’s eyes flash a red, warning Pierce of exactly who he is dealing with.  
“This is not the time nor the place.” Lucifer continues cooly. “I suggest you go and calm down. This is a public space. The Detective has work to do, as do I. Resolve your grievances outside of work hours, if you please.”  
Pierce looks from Lucifer to Chloe, almost spitting in rage. With one last cruel utterance of “whore”, spat in Chloe’s direction, he turns on his feet and storms out of the room, leaving the door swinging to and fro, and a ringing silence behind.   
Lucifer can just see everyone in the bullpen standing and staring at them through the careering swings of the door, and it breaks him from the awkward frozenness of the scene. He turns to look at Chloe, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. And so instead he closes his mouth and, without looking back, leaves the room.  
And so Chloe is left alone, shock cascading through her like waves and tears streaming unchecked down her face, and not really having any clue what the hell just happened.   
All she knows is that she just made a truly massive mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what the hell we gon' do now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for y, the brightest star in the whole mf sky

Chloe stands in the interrogation room, shock rolling through her like waves after the encounter she had just witnessed. The look in Pierce’s eyes haunts her, flashing behind her own eyelids. She trembles to think what might have happened had Lucifer not intervened when he did. Chloe knows Pierce has a history she would rather avoid.  
Taking one shuddering breath in, Chloe finally attempts to calm herself. She swipes her eyes, the tears soaking into her sleeves, and fixes her eyes on the far wall, trying stilling her chest and her thumping heart. Unfortunately, she now has work, and as much as it pains her, she has to carry it out. Chloe looks at herself in the two way mirror, inwardly frowning at her dishevelled appearance, straightening down her jacket and her hair to make herself look not nearly as shattered as she feels. Once satisfied, she takes another breath, and exits the interrogation room.  
Chloe keeps her head down as she walks, but she can still feel the looks on her in amidst the hubbub of the workplace. She makes her way directly to Dan’s desk, where she looks up to see him and Ella still at the desk. They look at her in a mix of concern and confusion after the chaos that just occurred. Ella pouts at Chloe’s bloodshot eyes. “I’m sorry, Chloe.”  
But before Chloe can brush away her worry, Ella throws herself in a hug around Chloe’s shoulders. It takes her surprise, but it feels good to have someone hug her, and so Chloe doesn’t immediately push away. When Ella eventually breaks away, Chloe smiles gratefully at her, and turns to Dan. The keen absence at her shoulder makes her ask,  
“Uh, where’s… Lucifer?” She says the last word in a low murmur, not wanting to draw more attention to her by the utterance of Lucifer’s name.  
“He left, Chloe. I’m sorry. Went straight out of the front doors.” Dan says apologetically, and Chloe nods.  
“No, that’s okay. Thanks. Can we… maybe, get out of here? Go somewhere? Do we have any possible leads on the case?” Chloe says, still in a low voice.  
“Not really, but we can always go check out the crime scene if you wanna leave.” Dan says kindly, glancing understandingly towards Pierce’s oddly still office.  
“Yes. Yes, please.” Chloe says, and Dan nods.  
“Ella? Feel like coming?” Dan directs at Ella, who nods enthusiastically.  
Dan grabs the file and his gun and badge, Chloe leaving hers on her far away desk, and they leave the precinct together. Chloe’s head is still a jumbled mix of thoughts, tumbling over one another and fighting for attention. But above it all, Pierce’s eyes haunt her always, the malicious glint in them chilling her down to the core. Never had she ever seen so much evil in someone’s eyes, and she works as a cop. Safe to say she’s seen some pretty evil stuff in her time.  
The next hours pass in an insignificant blur. They arrive on the scene, and Dan and Ella begin to note down everything they see, while Chloe stands vacantly beside them, chewing her lip nervously. Both Dan and Ella cast covert glances towards her but say nothing, unsure of what to say.  
Chloe is thinking of Lucifer. Of course he had disappeared. He doesn’t like confrontations, even less having to talk about them. But maybe he could have stayed for her. Was she not enough? Well, according to Pierce, she isn’t. His words about her echo around her head.  
_Horrible, manipulative, bitch.  
Disgusting.  
I thought you were a good person.  
Whore._  
Chloe hears, but doesn’t register the hurried voices of Dan and Ella. Maybe they found a lead. She doesn’t know. Instead, her eyes are fixed on the pier which they are next to, doubt and paranoia filling her and erasing her cool composure as she continues to speak.  
What if Pierce was right?  
The voices of Ella and Dan and the other forensics and emergency services suddenly rise to shouts, but they doesn’t reach Chloe. She sees the running figures, but doesn’t register them. Her chest feels tight and she feels panic rise in it, not because of anything happening around her, but from the worry formed around how much truth lay in Pierce’s malevolent words.  
Just then, Chloe feels a weight fall against her leg, causing her to stumble, and she looks down to see a body of a forensic detective crumpling to the ground. Her heart lurches at the sight and suddenly she is broken from her reverie, looking up to see a young man with a pistol, and screaming, everywhere.  
She has no time to move, no time to grab her gun from her holster, which, _no,_ she left at the precinct. She has no time to speak or think, before the first bullet hits her square in her left shoulder. Chloe doesn’t even have time to scream, the pain doesn’t even have time to billow out from where the first bullet hit, before another one hits her straight in her stomach, and blood sprays forward from her as she falls, down, down, down in slow motion.  
Her back hits the ground with a horrible thud that Chloe feels in her whole body. But more than the impact, she feels the pain as her body registers what has happened. Blossoming, spreading like a horrible, vicious fire from the two places where the bullets hit. Chloe’s shaking hands find her stomach, her left arm screaming as she moves it, where the hot fire burns in the form of agonizing pain, and she feels the warm blood as it spills over her clasped hands.  
As she struggles to find air to fill her lungs, Dan’s face appears over her and his arms scoop around her as he screams her name. His voice, however, is lost in the midst of countless screams. More than one person has suffered the same fate as her this day. Chloe grunts against the pain as it intensifies around her abdomen, beginning to tremble violently in Dan’s arms.  
In her deadened state of all consuming agony, she can’t help but find it a little ironic. This thought, however, is clouded over by a wave of pain that cascades over her, and Chloe lets out a choked cry. The chaotic screaming around her seems to have dulled somewhat, and now there remains intermittent, distant shouts. Dan’s arm jerks under her as she hears him yell at someone not too far away. Words become meaningless however, and understanding loses comprehension as Chloe fights the blackness rapidly creeping around the edge of her vision. She chokes through her gritted teeth, grabbing a hold of Dan’s jacket and pulling him down towards her. He turns, panic etched on his face as she speaks.  
“Trixie… look after… her.”  
Dan shakes his head. “Don’t say that. You’re gonna be fine.”  
Chloe coughs, and the movement sends another wave of pain through her. Blood coats her lips, and a little dribbles past her lips. A further surge of blood exits her wound as she spits out her words.  
“But… if I’m not… Look… after her.” Chloe strains to speak, her wounds expelling blood at every syllable. Tears begin to fill her eyes, mirroring Dan’s already glassy eyes, and they mix with the blood that she coughs from her mouth, fighting to stay awake.  
“Like you even have to ask.” Dan smiles weakly, and then looks behind him as someone calls his name, and beckons them over as the shouts continue to echo around Chloe.  
But she is sinking further and further into an abyss to which no one can reach her, and her last dwindling thought before she drifts away, is how glad she is Lucifer wasn’t there to watch her die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger :D  
> Listen, I KNOW this seems like so out of pocket and sudden and ridiculous, but this was always gonna be an angst filled fic, and what’s angst without Lucifer feeling all-consuming guilt that he wasn’t there to protect Chloe when he needed her most? And also, it's realistic. Death is sudden, and cruel and unfair in the best of times. (She DOESN'T die tho.) This was simply a wrong place, wrong time, wrong clothes (I'll explain later) scenario.  
> Also, don’t worry, I’ve already started writing chapter 6 so it won’t be a cliffhanger for long, I just thought this was a good place to end it tbh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this ASAP because I know I personally hate being left on a cliffhanger. It's also a pretty long chapter compared to what I normally post to consider yourself spoiled.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

Lucifer is playing the piano. It relaxes him. It gives him time to think. His fingers slip into an easy rhythm as he sits down, his mind empties, his muscles take control. It’s peace. So often craved in a life such as his. As he plays, he thinks.  
He had run after Pierce’s outburst. He isn’t proud of it. He knows he should have stayed, and there was a part of him that really did want to. But running is what he does. He knows it well.  
Lucifer also fears for Chloe after Pierce’s shouting match. Pierce had drilled into her, picked viscously at the parts Lucifer knew to be most sensitive, the most insecure. And he detests Pierce for that. Part of the reason Lucifer had left, as well as not wanting to have to deal with the aftermath, was because he was so angry at Pierce he feared he might just take him to Hell himself, there and then, had he been left alone with him for more than a second.  
But even so, he regrets not staying. He already misses Chloe by his side. Solitude has never been so lonely.  
Lucifer sighs as he hand glides up towards the end of the piano, issuing forth a complicated tune that laments a deep kind of agony, incessant despair and powerful love. He isn’t even aware he’s doing it. So much so is Lucifer ingrained in his thoughts, he doesn’t even hear the phone ring. At first.  
Lucifer sighs when he does, lifting his hands from the piano and reaching for his mobile lying on the top. It has rung a few times already, so he hastens a little to catch the call before it declines. With mild surprise, he sees Ella Lopez’s name on the caller ID. He answers.  
Immediately on the other end of the line, he hears a cacophony of noises. What sounds like sirens and shouts issue in a jumbled crackle across the line, as well as something that sounds like sobbing.  
“Miss Lopez? Are you alright?” Lucifer speaks into the phone.  
A shaky inhale answers him. “Lucifer…” Comes Ella’s voice.  
“What?” he asks urgently, a little frightened now.  
“Chloe…” she says, and Lucifer’s throat closes, a thousand scenarios of what could have happened to her flashing through his mind all in an instant. His heart hammering with anxiety, Lucifer jumps to his feet, phone held under his ear as she runs to grab his jacket and dives into the elevator.  
“Ella, what is it? What happened?” Lucifer asks frantically as the elevator descends. A sickly feeling has risen in his throat as the gravity of the situation hits him. Wherever she was, he hadn’t been there.  
“Chloe… she got… shot. There was a- a shooting at the crime scene we went to… She’s bad Lucifer.” Ella cuts off as she swallows a cry.  
Lucifer’s heart drops through his stomach.  
“We’re at LA hospital.” Ella says in a small voice.  
That is all Lucifer needs. He hangs up as the elevator reaches ground level.  
Lucifer arrives, miraculously it seems, at the hospital within three minutes of ending his call with Ella, and he crashes open the hospital glass doors with enough force to shatter them.  
Dan, Ella, Linda, Amenadiel and even Charlotte Richards have already arrived, and all turn towards him at the end of a long corridor, watching as he advances on them with speed. Dan walks up to meet Lucifer, raising a hand towards his chest to slow it down.  
“Listen man, you need to understand…”  
Dan trails off as he sees Lucifer’s fixed gaze on his hand against his chest. It is stained with a copious amount blood. Chloe’s blood.  
“Where is she?” Lucifer growls, his eyes burning with tears he refuses to shed.  
“Lucifer, listen-” Dan begins again, but Lucifer interrupts him.  
“ _Where is she?_ ” he says louder and more forcefully, his voice now becoming desperate.  
Linda steps forward. “Lucifer, she’s in surgery. She won’t be out for a while.”  
“But she’s alive?” Lucifer says, his throat thick with emotion.  
“She’s alive.” Linda nods, relieved.  
Lucifer moves to a chair by the wall and collapses into it, embarrassed after his minor outburst. His head falls into his hands as he tries to rub the tears from his eyes, or push them back in. Anything but show vulnerability in front of these people, however much he knows them. Linda takes a seat next to him as the attention dissipates, people starting their own quiet conversations again.  
Cautiously, Linda rubs his back, continuing when he does not shrug her away. “How did this happen?” he says into his hands, muffled but still raw with emotion.  
“Well, according to Dan, the brother of the woman who was murdered, Elena Stills, went on… a shooting spree. He was angry that the police weren’t paying enough attention to her case, apparently. Dan says that Chloe was distant when they arrived in the crime scene, upset by what had happened at the precinct, and when the brother arrived on the crime scene with a gun and saw what looked like her ‘slacking’,” Linda takes a careful breath. “He got upset, and targeted her. But she wasn’t the only one. He killed one of the forensic team, and injured seven others, including innocent civilians.”  
Lucifer listens to Linda in broken silence, his heart aching as he hears her story. Chloe had been distant, because of him. Perhaps, if he had been there, if he had talked to her about it, she wouldn’t have been distant at the crime scene. She wouldn’t have been shot. Perhaps, if he was there, he could have looked out for her. Perhaps, if he was there, he could have protected her, and they would both be sitting at home together by now, instead of her fighting for her life in an operating theatre, and him sitting here feeling so incredibly helpless.  
Tears finally overcome Lucifer’s eyes, no matter how hard he tries to resist them, as the guilt washes over him in a devastating wave. He feels responsible for this. It was his fault. There was so much he could have done to stop this catastrophic tragedy, and he had neglected it all.  
And for that, he will never forgive himself.  
Lucifer takes a deep, shuddering, breath in as he sits up abruptly, furiously wiping any wetness from his eyes. Linda eyes him sympathetically as he leans his head back against the wall. He swallows.  
“I should have been there.”  
“Lucifer, there was nothing you could have done-”  
“No, there _was._ There were _so_ many things I could have done, Doctor.” Lucifer counters, refusing to look at her. “But instead I did what I always do, and I ran. And look what has happened as a consequence.”  
“This isn’t your fault.” Linda tries again.  
“I appreciate the comfort, Doctor, but I’m having an extremely hard time believing you.”  
Linda sighs, forlornly, recognising a lost cause when she sees one. With one last look at Lucifer, she gets to her feet and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“She’ll be okay Lucifer.” And then she walks away, back to the group, giving Lucifer some well needed time alone.  
_No thanks to me,_ Lucifer thinks.  
Time flashes by in stages. Sometimes dragging by, sometimes flickering away swiftly in thirty minute stages. As Lucifer waits, his head tortures him, filling with Chloe’s face, and their past together, taunting him with what lies in the balance. Their dance at Lux, his flower in her sweatshirt. Her eyes, so peaceful and kind and warm, looking into his as he dips her. Then, the feeling of her arms around him after he came back from Vegas, the smell of her on his shirt that she wears, the sound of her laugh and her smile that lit up his whole world. The feeling of her body next to his when they fell asleep together that night. Their kiss on the beach, the feeling of her lips on his, and her face under his hand. Their reunion after the encounter with the ruthless Professor Carlisle, and how tight she had held him. Every day in between. Her hair, her voice, her hands, every part of her that he always took for granted. A million moments and a million of her smiles, compiled together in an exploding mass that encompassed everything that she meant to him.  
Lucifer is so lost in Chloe that when he opens his eyes again and looks at the clock, he sees that it is late afternoon already. He stretches in his seat, slowly getting to his feet and wandering around. He was told that Dan went home to see Trixie and bring her to hospital, Amenadiel, Charlotte and Linda went home a little while after, and Ella lingered for another hour until she got a phone call about another case that needed her attention. So, for the moment, until Dan got back, it was just him. He had been told to notify them all when Chloe got out of surgery, but until then…  
Lucifer wanders the corridor of the ward he waits in, anxiety creeping into his bones and making him restless. It’s been a long time. They were only removing a bullet, right? Maybe two? He hadn’t been paying attention. He just needs her to be alright.  
Just as this thought crossed his mind, a nurse appears at the end of the corridor and walks towards him. Lucifer tries to decipher her body language, but it is unreadable. When she reaches him, she stops.  
“You here for Chloe Decker?”  
Lucifer nods mutely.  
The nurse turns on the spot and beckons him, returning the way she came. Lucifer stumbles in her wake.  
“Is she okay?” Lucifer asks desperately as the nurse makes a left towards ‘Recovery’. She doesn’t answer.  
The nurse opens the door at the end of the corridor, and they both enter into a spacious ward. Several beds line each wall, tall curtains separating them and creating a four sided barrier of privacy for each bed. The nurse leads him towards the very end, where she casts asides the curtains.  
“She’s okay.” The nurse speaks finally, and Lucifer’s heart sags with relief. “The surgery went well overall. We managed to remove both bullets,” Lucifer gulps at the knowledge that there was indeed two bullets lodged inside his partner. “We had a little problem with the stomach wound, as the bullet tore through her large intestine. There was a lot of internal damage as well as external and she struggled to keep the blood we gave her, but she pulled through eventually. The anaesthetic should begin to ware off soon, but she’ll be quite loopy and won’t remember a lot. Just so you know.”  
“Thank you.” Lucifer says breathlessly. “For everything.”  
The nurse smiles graciously and closes the curtain behind Lucifer as he nears Chloe’s bed.  
Lucifer had been preparing himself for this moment since he found out Chloe was in hospital, but all of a sudden he is speechless. Slowly, he pulls up a chair and sits next to Chloe, watching her.  
She is pale, that much is evident, even from all the blood transfusions evident by the needle attached to her inner elbow. But she also has that peaceful look on her face that Lucifer so admired as she slept. So… undisturbed. He wishes she could stay that peaceful forever, and never have to endure what she went through today again. It’s happened before. He should have prevented it.  
Lucifer takes Chloe’s hand lightly in his and raises it to his lips, where he plants a gentle kiss.  
“I thought I lost you.” he says quietly. She knows he can’t hear him, and quite frankly he’s glad that she can’t. He could never say this stuff to her in real life.  
“I’m so sorry.” he speaks again, and his voice breaks a little as tears fills his eyes again. _Stop it,Don’t cry._  
Lucifer takes another breath in and squeezes her hand tightly. Almost as a reaction to this, Lucifer begins to see Chloe stir, her eyes scrunching up as she squirms a little, weakly trying to open them. At first she squints at the harsh light, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes. When she eventually does, they turn to her right to see Lucifer sitting at her side, and she breaks into a weak smile.  
“Lucifer.”  
“Good morning. Or should I say, afternoon?” Lucifer says with a little humour, any evidence of his previous breakdown erased from his face.  
“Why, what time is it?” she says a little groggily.  
“Well, it’s almost five o’clock in the afternoon.” Lucifer supplies her, his hand still holding on tight to hers.  
“Oh.” Chloe says simply. There is a brief silence as Lucifer works up to say what he needs to.  
“Look, Detective, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. I’m sorry that I left the precinct after Pierce. I should’ve stayed, and talked to you about things.” Lucifer says before he can help himself.  
Chloe’s tired brain moves slowly, trying to process Lucifer’s words and formulate an answer. After a few seconds, she speaks. “Lucifer… I forgive you.” she says slowly.  
Lucifer wasn’t prepared for this reaction. He doesn’t believe he deserves it, but his heart still beats in the joy having her forgive him. Even if he hasn’t forgiven himself.  
“Why though? Why would you forgive me? You could have died.” Lucifer emphasises, almost desperate for Chloe to tell him off, as he can’t stop telling off himself. His hand holds on tighter to Chloe’s, as if it alone had the power enough to keep her with him.  
Chloe speaks surely. “Lucifer, I love you.” she says, as if it is the most simple thing in the world. “I’ll always forgive you.”  
Lucifer gapes at her in shock, not knowing whether Chloe was aware of what she had just said. She had said she loves him. Drugged up, yes, delirious, certainly, but she had definitely said it.  
“Do you really think I care for you so little that you leaving me would make a difference?” Chloe continues sincerely. “I will always forgive you, Lucifer.”  
Lucifer’s heart seems to swell insurmountably as he hears these words, still refusing to accept that Chloe had proved something Lucifer was always afraid she didn’t feel.  
_She loves him._  
And suddenly the building pressure in his chest seems to explode, reaching out in shattered pieces to wrap around Chloe instead. He takes a great, deep breath.  
“I love you, Chloe.”  
Chloe, as incoherent as she is, wont realise what this means, for Lucifer to say this to her. But it was more for him. For Lucifer. It was important to him that he said it. That, in whatever state of consciousness she is in, Chloe knows that he loves her.  
Chloe smiles a wide smile, almost ecstatic, and Lucifer is lead to believe the painkillers are beginning to take effect again.  
Then Chloe’s smile falters. “Wait. Where’s Trixie?”  
The moment is broken.  
Lucifer starts, “Oh, you’re, quite right, I was supposed to text Dan when you woke up. And everyone else.”  
Lucifer rummages in his pocket for his phone, getting to his feet as he finds it.  
“You told me you loved me.” Chloe slurs in a murmured voice as he opens his phone to type a text. Lucifer can see she is losing consciousness again, and puts his hand on her head, smiling back at her. He leans down to kiss where his hand lies.  
“I only told you, because I know you won’t remember a word of it when you wake up.”  
And sure enough, when Lucifer pulls away, Chloe has fallen asleep again, the lure of strong painkillers and lingering anaesthetic to pull to resist.  
Lucifer smiles to himself, turning away from Chloe’s sleeping form to text each of their friends in turn to inform them that Chloe had made it safely through surgery, had even woken up and done a bit of talking before going back to sleep, and was going to be just fine.

His lightbringer is back.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? She's just fine. :)  
> Also did anyone notice the sneaky little piece of Doctor Who I put in there?  
> Comment what you want to see because I could use some ideas of where to go from here (I have some inclination but need a bit further prompting).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, the story is nearly at an end and I was looking for the perfect way to finish it.

A curious mixture of exhaustion and intense relief spurs Lucifer on as he finishes the call with Dan, who is on his way here with Trixie, and completes the multiple texts to let everyone know Chloe made it out of surgery. Lucifer slides his phone back into his pocket, and steals another glance back at sleeping Chloe. It’s almost impossible to control the powerful swell of emotion he feels as he sees her, but he just manages to harness it, nearing her on the bed once again. He presses a kiss to her forehead, holding her face ever so gently, before reluctantly moving away. Now he must go and meet the others in the foyer on their arrival.  
The hospital is eerily quiet as Lucifer makes his way back down the ward and the corridor he had previously followed the nurse down. It puts him slightly on edge. Despite this, he strolls at a fake leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets, just glad that Chloe is alive. When he reaches the waiting room in which he had spent most of the day, he sees Dan and Trixie waiting, both looking worried and apprehensive. When they see Lucifer, he smiles comfortingly and sets them at ease. Trixie runs forward, taking Lucifer quite by surprise, and wraps her skinny arms tight around his waist in a hug. Frozen, Lucifer stands in shock, looking on at Dan, who smiles slightly amusedly at how uncomfortable Lucifer clearly is.  
However, after a second, Lucifer seems to settle into the hug. This is Chloe’s child. And thankfully, she still has a mother. And Lucifer is so grateful for this. So he descends into a crouch, consequently dislodging Trixie’s arms from his waist and moving so they are eye level. Instead of disregarding her as he usually does, Lucifer looks into Trixie’s eyes, and her little gap-toothed smile, and sees Chloe. And so, taking himself and Dan both quite by surprise, he slides his hands under Trixie’s armpits and lifts her into the air, bringing her close to his body so her legs wrap around his waist and he carries her.  
“Come on, urchin.”  
Then he turns and beckons to Dan and leads them back down the corridor he had come towards Chloe’s bed.  
Trixie’s body feels small and warm against his, despite the slight strain it is to career her, and Lucifer feels an overwhelming kind of responsibility for her, and to make sure she always stays safe. He’s never felt this before, and this thought scares him, so he clings on tighter to the child he holds on his hip, and she clutches at his shirt in response.  
They reach the ward, and walk to the end, where Lucifer pulls back the curtain and finds Chloe in the exact spot he had left her. Peacefully asleep. Lucifer walks to the bed and gently deposits Trixie on the end of the bed. “She’s okay,” he explains to Trixie and Dan. “She got hurt in her tummy and her arm,” He points to the layers of bandages and dressing visible under the thin bedsheet. “She’s tired, and she’s going to need lots of rest. But she’s going to be okay.” He finishes with a little smile towards Trixie.  
Trixie throws her arms around his neck once again and says in a little voice. “Thank you, Lucifer.”  
“Really, urchin, I didn’t do anything. You should be thanking your dad.” Lucifer nods towards Dan, who smiles and rolls his eyes.  
Lucifer breaks away from Trixie’s grasp and reaches towards Chloe to grasp her hand briefly. “I’m going to leave you both to have some time with her, while I head back to the waiting room. The others should arrive soon, you see.”  
Dan nods in acknowledgment, and Lucifer leaves them once again.  
When he reaches the waiting room, again, the rest of the group are there, having already arrived in the time it took for Lucifer to take Dan and Trixie to see Chloe. They look around when he enters, and he notices Maze has arrived this time. She looks Lucifer up and down reproachfully, and he sees something he doesn’t quite like in her glinting eyes. Despite this, he turns his gaze to everyone else, who all wait for him pointedly.  
“She’s okay, there were a few complications in surgery, but they reckon she will pull through just fine. Dan and… the small human are in with her now.” Lucifer finishes, avoiding eye contact with the people standing in front of him. As everyone sighs in relief and pats each other on the shoulder, Lucifer sees something out of the corner of his eye. He looks up, and anger erupts in him in less than a second. Pierce is sauntering down the hall towards them, face clear of conscience, despite the fact that his 'supposed' girlfriend got shot almost a day ago and he has only just turned up.  
Lucifer breaks away from the group of people comforting him, all conscious thought thrown from his head as rage fuels his actions. He storms towards Pierce so quickly that by the time the others have turned to see what he has been distracted by, Lucifer has already wrapped a hand around Pierce’s throat.  
Shouts echo from behind Lucifer as people see him lift Pierce into the air with ease, and a couple of nurses come running round the corner, but still, Lucifer does not relinquish his hold, grimacing in malicious glee as he witnesses the blood rushing to Pierce’s head.  
“How nice of you to join us, Lieutenant.” Lucifer hisses under his breath as his fingers dig purple marks into Pierce’s neck. “Take a long look at what you've done.”  
Pierce stares in Lucifer’s eyes as he silently chokes, his face reddening more every second, but he doesn’t say anything. In fact, his expression perplexes Lucifer. His eyes are steady as he looks at him, despite the trembling of his temple and jaw as he suffocates. Lucifer forgets that Pierce must have a certain amount of experience in self strangulation.  
In angry spite of this, and in behest of the deafening shouts from Linda and Ella among others, Lucifer gives in and throws Pierce to the ground in front of him, where he splutters and coughs to regain his lost breath. There is a horrible silence as the onlookers stare in fear on at the scene, and Lucifer glares down at the hacking Pierce. It seems he will need something further to deal with Pierce, for what he has done.  
For treating Chloe the way that he had, for the words he had spat at her in that interrogation room, for making her believe any of it, for distracting her and leading her to get shot and nearly die, even if Lucifer himself was partly responsible for that. Yes. He needs to pay. But these people, they can’t be here to see it.  
And so Lucifer grabs Pierce by the scruff of the neck, hauling him to his feet, and heads towards the stairwell. He ignores the panicked shouts from the others telling him to stop, and drags Pierce into the stairwell and up, up the flights of stairs until they reach the top, the Lieutenant struggling in Lucifer’s grip all the way.  
Lucifer kicks open the door to the roof and throws Pierce through it, sending him rolling onto the flat tarmac that makes the helicopter pad.The door shuts and locks with a satisfying click behind them, and Lucifer lets a smirk spread across his face, as he has Pierce all to himself now, and can take out millennia’s worth of loathing all on him.  
Pierce rolls to face Lucifer, beginning to get to his feet as Lucifer walks towards him. His eyes flash a dangerous red, which makes Pierce freeze where stands, hunched midway between sitting and standing, and as Lucifer reaches him, he shoves Pierce in the chest so hard that he goes flying back another half a dozen feet, landing with a groan on the tarmac and rolling once again.  
“You wanted death, _Cain_? I can give you death!” Lucifer shouts, the anger pushing adrenaline through his veins.  
“I told you,” Pierce says steadily. “I never wanted death. Chloe taught me that.”  
At the mention of her name, Lucifer dives at Pierce, yanking him towards him so they are levelled face to face.  
“ _Chloe,_ ” he hisses under his breath. “Deserved better than anything a piece of scum like you could ever give her.”  
And he releases Pierce with excessive force, but instead of staying there, Pierce gets to his feet, confidence erasing all expression on his face. Lucifer's eyebrows furrow.  
“Well, it’s not like you’re any better, is it?” he retorts. Behind his head, Lucifer can see the sun beginning to set, infusions of golden light spreading out across the sky, as their shadows grow longer. “Evil incarnate, the _Devil…_ but she doesn’t even know that yet, does she? Secrets… Lucifer. They will _rip you apart._ ” Pierce spits the last line.  
Lucifer glares at Pierce, but says nothing.  
“I may have wanted to die, but now, you should know, I'll do anything to stay alive. Even better, once I kill you, I'll convince Chloe to take me back. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, she was _so_ easy to manipulate.” Pierce smirks, goading Lucifer, and Lucifer notices both of them have slowly begun to circle each other.  
As he finishes his words, Pierce reaches behind him towards his back pocket and pulls something out that makes Lucifer’s heart falter. Maze’s knife, curled and glinting in light of the now setting sun.  
Seeing Lucifer’s glance, Pierce chuckles evilly. “Yes, that’s right. This poses a threat to both of us. My guess is Chloe is still close enough for you to be vulnerable, so, I guess this is more of a fair fight than you imagined.”  
And then, without warning, Pierce dives forwards towards Lucifer. The knife swipes through the air next to Lucifer’s neck and he dips backwards to avoid it, eyes widening as the wind from the movement rushes past his ears. Pierce jabs at him again, and Lucifer grabs the arm holding the knife, pushing it back as he spins around Pierce’s right side. Pierce yanks his arm out of Lucifer’s grip and turns to him again. With a frustrated growl, he lunges towards Lucifer again, who ducks to avoid the swipe of Pierce’s knife, again, and again as it comes back repeatedly, getting a little too close for Lucifer’s comfort. Lucifer shouts in frustration, dipping below Piece’s outstretched arm and grabbing a hold of his leg as he goes. He pulls it up, knocking Pierce off his feet and sending him back down to the floor.  
Maze’s knife goes skidding across the tarmac, dislodged from Pierce's hand as he had fallen. Both of them see it, and both of them dive for it. It’s a matter of milliseconds. Hope, crushed as Lucifer watches Pierce close his fingers around the knife again, scrambling to his feet again as Lucifer backs away in fear. He doesn't realise quite where he was backing away to until his feet hit the edge of the roof, a raised ridge that is his only obstacle between him and falling over the edge. Pierce advances towards him again, and Lucifer feels trapped. Pierce twirls the knife in his hands, smirking like he has already won.  
“Chloe,” he growls. “Is _mine_.”  
And he drives the knife forward suddenly towards Lucifer's chest. Lucifer is just fast enough to catch Pierce’s wrists in his hands, and he pushes back with all his might in order to try and steer away the knife hovering barely an inch from his chest. Pierce shoves back and the two of them struggle in a standstill, a brief and temporary checkmate. Both men snarl in exertion, simultaneously trying to overcome the force of the other. Lucifer tries to think of a way out, and can come up with only one. It isn't going to be pretty. He braces, and takes a deep breath. Then he shoves as hard as he can back against Pierce, and twists to the side.  
Lucifer cries out as he feels the knife slice through his clothes and into his skin, but at least he has escaped the fatal blow to the chest, so he will take the blood blooming from the lengthy cut across his chest and shoulder as it comes. He inhales sharply as he feels the blood soak his shirt, turning on edge to see Pierce, his heart thumping. Pierce has turned already and is already on Lucifer, too fast for him to predict his moves and avoid them. Pierce swipes towards Lucifer’s face with the knife once, twice, so fast Lucifer struggles to dodge each blow in time, grunting with the exertion each time.  
They dance around each other, still dangerously close to the edge. The setting sun casts bright streams of light into Lucifer’s eyes as Pierce attacks Lucifer yet again, aiming kicks at his stomach, groin, still jabbing at his head with the knife. Lucifer pants, out of breath and blinded by the sun as he tries to avoid each blow, not managing to escape them all, and he groans when a foot meets his stomach for the second time. He is losing. Pierce pushes Lucifer backwards and he stumbles again, arms wrapped around his aching midsection. Pierce keeps pushing him, kicking him backwards, and Lucifer doesn't realise what he has done until it is too late. His feet butt against the roof edge once again, and he blinks slowly as Pierce’s hand closes around his neck.  
Pain stings at the nasty wound across his chest and shoulder, his body aches from the many blows taken from Pierce, and Lucifer’s strength is weaning away. Lucifer’s resolve is fading away, and as he splutters as his airway closes and Pierce lifts him off the floor, just as Lucifer had done to him earlier, his heart sinks. He couldn’t protect her.  
“Back to Hell you go, Lucifer.” Cain spits in Lucifer’s face, and lifts the knife to Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer scrabbles with his hands, in a desperate attempt to stop Cain, but in one all consuming wave of agony, Cain plunges the knife into Lucifer’s chest. He screams aloud as the pain spreads like burning flames, and the last dregs of light from the sun set the scene on fire, Pierce’s eyes reflecting Lucifer’s drawn face, mouth wide as he screams. The golden light from the sun glints on the hilt off the knife embedded in Lucifer’s chest, and off Pierce’s ring on his hand as he holds him up, over the edge of the hospital building and high above the darkening streets of LA.  
And then he lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger, I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.  
> What do you think is going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the super late update, but here is the last chapter of Lightbringer. There will be an epilogue uploaded very soon which I have already written, and then this story will be completed!

Chloe had woken up a few minutes after Dan and Trixie had arrived, with no recollection of the conversation she and Lucifer had had before. Just like Lucifer had predicted. Chloe had hugged her daughter close and smelt Lucifer's scent on her daughter’s clothes. She smiled at this, in the knowledge that he is finally opening himself up to others. To her and her family. After they had had sufficient time together, Dan had taken Trixie back home with the promise that she could come and see Chloe again very soon.  
Now Chloe sits up in bed, watching the sun as it sets outside her window. She wonders where Lucifer is, as according to her memory, albeit unreliable, she hadn't seen him since the event at the precinct. Chloe suspects that she had somehow seen him in a time she couldn't remember however, because his presence floats in her memory, even if she can't connect any intrinsic memories to it.  
Chloe wants to get up. She knows she probably shouldn't, and that the stitches in her stomach and shoulder are still very new, but she is careful, and it will be fine. She tells herself. So, slowly, she peels back the bedcovers and gets to her feet. Pain twinges a little at her wounds, but it's bearable, and so she makes her way towards the large open window at the end of the ward. The large room is empty, and so the silence fills her ears, pressing against her eardrums and making her ever so slightly on edge.  
LA is falling to darkness, and the clouds in the sky hold the only remaining light that Chloe can see. Occasionally, as they move, streaks of golden light escape them and illuminate something across the city, and it feels so perfectly beautiful to Chloe. It reminds her of Lucifer.  
Speaking of Lucifer.  
Time slows as the Devil falls. Not in the literal sense, as everything carries on around Lucifer as the wind rushes past his ears. But in his head, everything slows. Because he recognises this.  
It has happened before. His fall from Heaven. It’s all the same. The light that sinks away from him, the sun setting, and everything taken from him as he falls in depth towards a deadly fate. A knife in his chest, a wound from his Father. A body consumed by pain, a being engulfed by hurt. Mirror image.  
Lucifer has taken his second fall.  
And as he falls, the images flash by in his head. The light of the Silver City shrinking into a tiny dot as he descends into depths of the universe never before explored. Grief ripping apart his chest, hopelessness ripping tears from his eyes as he is isolated in an eternal torture chamber, free will snatched away from him like a toy from a small child’s hands. 

But then he remembers something else. Something else he had, and that he had worked so hard to rid himself of in the coming years after that fall. _Something that he now has._  
Lucifer’s eyes flash open and the dizzying effects of falling towards the ground at the speed of light bombard him, but he casts it aside. Summoning a strength of will he doesnt think he has ever experienced before, Lucifer screws up his face, and in a heavy movement, his wings emerge wide from his back on command.  
Immediately, they buffer the air dragging him down, and Lucifer slows with a jerk. He leans forward, his wings now stretched out to their full extent, and he stops falling, hovering a little unsteadily in the air. It has been a long time since he used these wings, and he feels unsteady. Unsteady but strong.  
With renewed strength and resilience pushing away the pain from the knife in his chest, Lucifer takes a deep breath, and flies.  
It's so fast, it takes him by surprise. The windows of the hospital flash by, and anxiety jumps in Lucifer’s chest, in case he just revealed divinity to anyone unbeknownst, but more pressing matters demand his attention, and within seconds, he is on top of the hospital again, and Pierce is looking up at him, with fear in his usually so unfeeling eyes.  
Lucifer descends onto the hospital roof gently, his feet touching the ground as his wings relax and fall still. Still, but powerful. Pierce cowers, scrabbling backwards on his trembling feet.  
Lucifer fights against the searing pain in his bleeding chest, as he knows appearances will now make the difference between winning and losing.  
“Didn’t think I’d do that now, did you Pierce?” Lucifer sneers, advancing on Pierce faster than he can back away.  
Lucifer reaches Pierce, his wings casting a long shadow over the cowering man as the last dregs of the sun leave the sky. Lucifer sticks a foot up and kicks Pierce in the chest, sending him tumbling to the floor.  
Lucifer is tired, and he doesn't want to fight anymore. He wants this to end now.  
Before Pierce can get up off the floor, Lucifer pins him down with a foot, bending to where he lies on the floor. He struggles under Lucifer’s foot, but Lucifer stands resolute.  
“You will never get close to her,” he murmurs in a quiet voice to the struggling Pierce. “Ever again.”  
And then Lucifer reaches a hand to the knife in his chest, and with a loud grunt, he pulls it from his chest. The pain suddenly intensifies and Lucifer struggles to see past it, to where Pierce is looking in trepidation from him to the knife. Lucifer raises it, and brings it down, directly into Pierce’s chest.  
The man cries out as the blood spreads slowly across his chest and shirt from the point in which the dagger sits embedded. Lucifer smiles weakly, fighting the weakness his own now heavily bleeding wound is inflicting on him. Pierce turns to Lucifer for the last time, darkness now falling upon them both.  
“You’ll pay for this.” he spits out, coughing against the quickly spreading blood evidently rising in his throat.  
“Perhaps I will. But it was worth it.” Lucifer hisses back, and he watches as Pierce coughs once, twice and then falls backwards, still. He is gone.  
Lucifer collapses back from his crouching position next to Pierce, arms resting over his raised knees as his wings slump, and his head bows. The last of the sun is gone, and the world is finally cast into darkness. It is finally over. 

Chloe stands exactly as she was, staring out of the window, shock rolling through her in waves after what she has just seen. It flashes through her mind, each image like a separate blow in the chest. The body, falling outside her window. The blur of white as what seemed to be _wings_ emerged out of what she has now identified as _Lucifer’s_ back. Him. Flying. A _knife_ in his chest. All of it.  
It was all real.  
Suddenly she so desperately wants to find him, to talk to him and just _see_ him, but the wounds so recently sewn up in surgery make it clear to her that walking more than about ten paces would be a big mistake. But she needs to see him. So much that it hurts.  
Up on the roof, Lucifer wears the darkness sinking down around him like a cloak. He sits in the same position he had fallen into after killing Pierce, shock and weariness making his limbs feel heavy. But his mind is alive. And it tells him to be brave.  
He had slipped up in his battle with Pierce, let his guard down, let himself be beaten when he could have easily prevented it. And despite the outcome being the same, with Pierce now dead in front of him, he can't let it happen again. He could have lost then, and left Chloe alone in a world with Pierce and his cruel manipulative ways. He can't let that happen again.  
He has a responsibility, a responsibility to protect the Detective, Chloe. The woman he loves.  
Suddenly he wishes the conversation between them had not gone unnoticed and forgotten in her drugged up state. He needs another chance to tell her he loves her. He needs another chance to prove it to her.  
Lucifer inhales sharply, bringing a hand up to his chest, where it is instantly soaked in blood. Undeterred, Lucifer presses his hand up against the wound, grimaces against the searing agony, and holds it there, pressure against the wound. Strength.  
Slowly, unsteadily, he gets to his feet. Blood rushes to his head and dizziness makes him sway, but he stays on his feet. After a brief moment, he takes a step, and then another. His wings drift in the air on either side of him, and Lucifer shrugs backwards, sending them back and into concealment once again. He isn't sure exactly what he is doing, but he knows he needs to speak to someone very desperately. Lucifer stumbles towards the door towards the flight of stars he had dragged Pierce up earlier, but before he can place his free hand on the bar, it smashes open from the other side.  
Lucifer jumps back as Amenadiel makes his way through the door, stopping immediately when he sees Lucifer, and eyes widening when he sees the blood coating Lucifer’s shirt and hand, and his disheveled, pale appearance. Then his eyes travel behind Lucifer to where Pierce’s body lies, and Lucifer watches as he pieces together the story in his head.  
“Brother…” he says breathlessly.  
Lucifer smiles weakly, wearily at him, unsure of how to reply.  
Amenadiel steps forward and gestures for Lucifer to approach him. He does, and Amenadiel holds up a hand towards Lucifer’s wound, but before he can do anything, Lucifer stops him with a questioning glance.  
“Lucifer, I can fix it.” he says quietly.  
“Really?” Lucifer says doubtfully, looking down at Amenadiel’s raised hand.  
Amenadiel doesn't say anything, but gestures again with his hand towards Lucifer’s wound. Lucifer nods hesitantly, removing the pressure he has held against his own wound, and watches as Amenadiel’s eyebrows furrow and his hand grows hot above Lucifer’s wound. The heat grows, so scalding now it's almost painful, blending with the pain of the wound in the first instance, and Lucifer goes to push Amenadiel’s hand away, the pain now unbearable, but the angel has already moved away of his own volition.  
Lucifer looks down again, and the wound is completely gone, the skin smooth under the ripped portion of his shirt. He looks up in surprise at Amenadiel.  
“You healed me!”  
Amenadiel chuckles lightly at Lucifer’s gaping expression. “Yes, brother.”  
“Couldn't do the same for the shirt as well?” Lucifer says disgruntledly, staring down at the blood soaked, torn shirt barely concealing his now healed wound.  
Amenadiel laughs and beckons towards Lucifer. “Come. You go downstairs. Leave me to deal with this.” He looks back towards Pierce’s dead body.  
“Are you sure?” Lucifer asks.  
“Yes, yes.” Amenadiel assures. “Now go.”  
Lucifer doesn't stick around long enough for Amenadiel to change his mind. With renewed vigour at the healing of his wound and defeat over Pierce, Lucifer wastes no time in running through the door and down the stairwell of the hospital. Back down to Chloe's floor.  
When he bursts through the door into the corridor on Chloe’s floor, all eyes turn to face him again, and he is forced to undergo another round of shouts of alarm at the blood on his shirt from Linda, Ella and the others. Lucifer brushes off all attempts to stop him as he bowls his way through the throng, desperate to get to Chloe's room.  
The shouts follow him as he races down the corridor, taking the left towards Chloe’s ward and pushing the doors open as he hurries through them and into the ward. There, he stops in his tracks.  
Chloe stands at the end of the ward, facing the window and the now dark streets of LA. When she hears the doors open, she whirls to face Lucifer, and when she sees him her face transforms into relief, then shock, then anguish, then concern and then fear.  
“Lucifer.” she murmurs, in a whisper that never should have been able to reach Lucifer over the length of the long ward. But reach him it did.  
He takes tentative steps towards Chloe, confusion making him unsure.  
“Detective?”  
Seeing the look of pure shock on her face unmoving, he keeps moving towards her. When they are a few feet apart, he speaks again.  
“Are you alright?”  
Chloe refuses to meet his gaze, eyes moving down to the blood staining his shirt.  
“I saw it… All of it.” she says in that same breathy whisper, and Lucifer's heart falls through his stomach, eyes flicking towards the window Chloe had been standing at when he entered, and remembering his fall, and the spread of his wings outside a random window on… this floor.  
_No._  
“Detective…” Lucifer says helplessly, utterly lost for words. He has no idea what to say, what he _could_ say, in a situation like this. He never denied this fact, but if he could have chosen how to make her believe, this would not have been the way.  
Lucifer waits for Chloe to speak, to do anything, because everything from now on depends on her reaction in this moment.  
Then she does something he never could have prepared for. She moves towards him. Swiftly, resolved, without hesitation. Her hand reaches up to cup his surprised face, looking down at her.  
Then she kisses him.  
Lucifer freezes for half a second, before leaning into the kiss, his eyes closing as relief floods his body. His hand instinctively reaches to hold her neck, but then he remembers the blood coating it, and he draws it back, settling lightly at her waist.  
When Chloe eventually breaks away, Lucifer refrains from pulling back, maintaining bewildered eye contact with her, silently beseeching for an explanation.  
“But…” Lucifer whispers. “ _Chloe…_ ” Chloe’s eyes snap up to meet his at the use of her name. “You saw me… I’m the Devil.”  
Chloe moves backwards so their faces are a normal distance apart, still never breaking eye contact with this man in front of her, who is all of a sudden so much bigger than she could ever realise. His reach stretches across time and space, so far and so wide. And yet she holds him to this one tiny place, in her heart. Where she goes, he follows. And it blows her mind.  
“What I saw…” Chloe begins gently, tracing Lucifer’s lips with a gentle finger, eyes following the line her finger makes. “Was you. An angel.”  
Lucifer tries to speak, but Chloe’s finger stops him on his lips. “A fallen one, maybe, but still an angel.”  
Lucifer stares at Chloe, completely lost for words. But Chloe can see the softness in his eyes, the way they crinkle around the edge, and the glassiness that covers them like a sheen. She can see the slope of his nose, the little bump on the bridge that she always notices. His lips, soft, red, gentle, perfect. Every inch of his face, memorised. Etched into her mind like the words to her favourite song. And when she looks at him, she sees the man she has grown to know for the past few years, and she sees every side of him, complex and dark, and beautiful. All of it. Not an angel, or a devil, but just a man. And she knows.

She knows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story, make sure to look out for more Lucifer fics coming, I have a good one planned out :))

Epilogue

The weeks pass, and Chloe is sent home from the hospital. Reluctantly, Lucifer explains to her about the battle that had taken place, and that she had witnessed part of. How Pierce had held him over the side of the building, dropped him with a knife in his chest, and how Lucifer had learnt to fly again. He told her that he had killed Pierce, and apologised to her.  
She forgave him. She believed him when he explained it to her. Everything was in front of her now. Pierce was not who he had told her he was, and she understands that.  
Lucifer had also tried to tell her about him, his true devil self, how he wasn’t the good guy, how he was actually the Devil. Despite the flickers of gentle weariness Lucifer sees in her eyes, Chloe reassures Lucifer that she knows this, but that she knows it isn't him.  
She had told Lucifer that she judged people on the experiences she went through with them. And the ones she had been through with Lucifer showed that he was a good partner only and always, and that everything else came after.  
They grew together from the experience, learning about each other in every possible way. Every day was a lesson, and a privilege, and Lucifer found himself quite possibly the happiest he had ever been.

One night, him and Chloe settle themselves on the sofa after saying goodnight to Trixie, in front of a burning fire that crackles and reminds Lucifer of a bundle of different things, all at once. He lies back on the sofa and pulls Chloe close to him. She snuggles up against his chest and their breaths begin to sync in the tranquil silence, calm and deep as Lucifer rubs a hand up slowly and down Chloe’s arm.  
“Darling,” Lucifer says gently, and Chloe hums in acknowledgement. “There’s one thing I never told you about the ordeal at the hospital, with Cain and the wings.” he confesses slowly.  
Chloe sits up slightly, leaning on her elbow as she turns to face Lucifer. “What?” she asks softly.  
“Well….” Lucifer starts, and he can’t help a small smirk slipping across his face. Chloe whacks him playfully.  
“ _What?_ ”  
“After you got out of surgery, the nurse took me to you, and you were rather sufficiently inebriated on pain medication…” he trails off pointedly, and Chloe’s eyes widen in horror.  
“ _No!_ What did I say?” Chloe asks anxiously.  
Lucifer looks at her, and Chloe sees his eyes do that softening thing again.  
“You told me something I’ll never forget. First, you told me you forgave me for leaving you vulnerable and able to get shot. You told me you would always forgive me.” Lucifer says, remembering the words in his head as clearly as if she was saying them to him now.  
_”Do you really think I care for you so little that you leaving me would make a difference?”_  
Chloe stares at Lucifer as he gets lost in his thoughts, her heart pounding. “I don’t remember any of this.”  
Lucifer chuckles. “Yes, that was kind of the point. Detective, you told me you loved me.”  
Chloe inhales softly. Well, she had known she loved him of course, but she hadn’t… said it. Out _loud_.  
Lucifer sees the beginning of panic appear in Chloe's eyes, and hurries to reassure her.  
“Chloe…” he says, and Chloe looks at him at the sound of her name. “It’s okay. I told you I loved you too.”  
Chloe looks at him, her mouth falling slightly open as a warm kind of shock runs through her veins and sets them on fire.  
“You…”  
“I love you. Yes.” Lucifer says, and he smiles.  
The shock in Chloe turns to a warm surge of emotion raging through her chest and she leans forward and presses her lips to Lucifer’s in a fierce kiss.  
Lucifer inhales in surprise but leans into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Chloe and bringing her on top of him as they lie in front of the crackling fire.  
In the break both of them take for air, Lucifer chuckles. “You know there’s no need to get so excited, Detective. This is the second time I've said it, it's not spec-”  
Chloe stops Lucifer talking with another kiss, her hands reaching around to his hair and tugging at the tufty curls.  
Lucifer smiles against Chloe’s lips as his hands find her waist, and he gets lost in the feel of her.  
The journey it took to get here was simultaneously billions of years long, and yet still only a few weeks. From a world that went dark as he fell from Heaven, to one that lit up when Chloe came into his life, then dark as soon as he thought he had lost her forever, and finally at full brightness once again, ecstasy surges through Lucifer like the air they share. 

His world is light, his world is her. And in his arms she shines. 

His lightbringer to eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's that one done! Wow, I actually finished a fic for once. Thank you all for following this story and as I said at the beginning, look out for a new one I'm starting soon.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
